Drabble Collection
by KnightlyWordsmith
Summary: Exactly what it says. A collection of drabbles/one-shots that don't really stand on their own. Some happy stuff, some silly stuff, some sad stuff and some fluffy stuff. Characters from any series.
1. The Hairs on His Chinny-Chin-Chin

**Characters:** Deathmask, Aphrodite  
 **Ships:** Deathmask/Aphrodite  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Setting:** Soul of Gold  
 **Prompt:** None

* * *

"Get rid of it."

"No."

" _Get rid of it_."

"No."

"It's the most hideous thing I've ever seen."

"Funny, I recall you saying that about me before."

"Well, it's no surprise that it's on you face then, is it?"

"Admit it, you're just intimidated by how manly and charming it makes me look."

"It makes you look like a drunk street bum. Oh wait, that's just the clothes you're wearing."

"Haha, very funny. I'm still not shaving it off," Deathmask stroked the hideous stubble on his chin lovingly.

Aphrodite blew out a defeated sigh. He waved a dismissive hand at the Cancer Saint, and said, "I guess it's a good thing I'm pretty enough for the both of us."


	2. Punny Shun

**Characters:** Shun, Hyoga  
 **Ships:** HyoShun  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Setting:** Classic Series  
 **Prompt:** None

* * *

"I guess I should have expected you'd ask me to get ice cream," Shun smiled over his butterscotch ripple at Hyoga. It was a late summer day, and the two were sitting in the sun outside of an ice cream parlor, dishes of ice cream sitting in front of each of them. The blonde raised an eyebrow at Shun, his mouth too full of double-chocolate-fudge ice cream to respond. "I mean it's _ice_ cream," Shun emphasized.

Hyoga snorted at Shun's corniness. He swallowed the mouthful of ice cream and then said, "Shun, it's a million degrees out, normal people go out for ice cream in this kind of weather."

"Maybe we should go for iced tea next time?" Shun mused, while Hyoga tried not to roll his eyes at the awful jokes. "Or frozen TV dinners?"

"You're ridiculous," Hyoga replied.

Shun laughed at that. "Oh, are you too cool for my jokes?"

This time Hyoga was unsuccessful in supressing his eye roll. "Shut up and eat your ice cream."

"I guess I should," Shun grinned, taking another spoonful of ice cream. He then winked at Hyoga, "After all, you were n _ice_ enough to get it for me."


	3. Star Gazing

**Characters:** Libra Dohko, Peacock Shiva  
 **Ships:** Dohko/Shiva  
 **Theme:** Fluff  
 **Prompt:** None  
 **Notes:** A gift for a friend. Genderfluid Shiva.

* * *

"Shunrei's a sweet girl Dohko, I wonder how she managed that after being raised by you," Shiva joked to Dohko as the two walked out of the small house that was Dohko's home in Rozan.

"You wound me Princess," Dohko clutched his heart, feigning hurt. A rakish grin spread across his face a moment later. "And after I had just decided to show you my favourite spot in all of Rozan."

"Oh?" Shiva's blue-green eyes widened in curiosity.

"Just follow me," Dohko said mysteriously, taking her hand and leading her down the neat, well-worn path that trailed away from the house.

It was Shiva's first time visiting Dohko's home in Rozan and she was still marvelling at its peaceful beauty. The air smelled so clean and fresh, filled with the sounds of animals tucking themselves in for the night, or preparing for a midnight prowl. Even with their colours muted by the twilight sky, the myriad of plants and flowers struck her with their lively brilliance.

Dohko led her toward the site of the fabled Rozan Falls. Gallons of water tumbled over the cliff's edge high above them, plummeting down to the river below. Dohko did not stop there however, but instead led her off to the side where a rocky spire rose up to almost the peak of the waterfall. A steep, narrow path lead up its side.

As a Saint herself, Shiva would have had no trouble making her way to the top of the outcropping, but she decided to humour Dohko and accept the help he offered, gripping his hand tighter as he helped her up the rocky path. Besides, the patterned dress she was wearing did make the climb difficult, especially as they neared the top and the path became almost vertical.

The top of the outcropping was a flat slab of rock, a few meters wide in each direction. Dohko promptly sat down in the middle of it, pulling Shiva down gently beside him. She herself wasted no time in nestling into the crook of his shoulder, as Dohko draped an arm over her.

"What do you think?" Dohko asked, sweeping his free arm out to encompass the whole area spread out around them.

If she had thought Rozan was beautiful before, this bird's eye view of the land was nothing short of spectacular. The waterfall roared down the cliff beside them, close enough that Shiva suspected that if she were to reach out with one hand it would be damped by the spray racing off the waterfall. Down the water flowed, gushing up a white foamy spray where it struck the river below. The river itself snaked across the landscape, glittering in the moonlight. It wound its way toward the small house Dohko shared with his adoptive granddaughter, which from up above was nearly concealed by the stand of trees it was nestled in.

Looking up, Shiva's breath was caught by the stars spread out on the velvet blackness of the sky. The air was so clear here that each star shone brighter than she'd ever seen before. She easily picked out the stars of the Peacock, marvelling at the brightness of each star which marked the outline of her guardian constellation.

"They seem so much brighter and closer," Shiva breathed in awe as her eyes traced out the patterns of more constellations. She turned her head to smile up at Dohko. It was no wonder he called this his favourite spot in Rozan. "Thank you for showing this to me."

Dohko leaned down to brush a soft kiss over her forehead. "As bright as the stars may be, they seem dim whenever you smile like that." Shiva couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face. It only deepened as Dohko leaned down to kiss her again, this time on the lips.


	4. Rain

**Characters:** Libra Dohko, Peacock Shiva  
 **Ships:** Dohko/Shiva  
 **Theme:** Fluff/Humour  
 **Prompt:** None  
 **Notes:** A gift for a friend. Genderfluid Shiva.

* * *

Low grey clouds hung over the cliffs which housed the Twelve Zodiac Temples. Sitting inside the Virgo House, Shiva watched as rain fell down in sheets outside the columns of the temple. She hated the rain, it always damped her mood as much as it did the air around her. Wrapping her arms around herself for comfort, Shiva turned her back to the rain pouring outside the temple. She tried her best to rid her mind of the depressing thoughts of her lost family that always accompanied the rain.

A small _beep_ echoed through the halls of the temple, followed by a faint vibrating noise. Hearing the sound, Shiva walked over to where she had discarded her phone earlier that day. She smiled to see the name on the screen, and flipped it open to read the text message she'd received.

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ Did you hear the rumour going around about butter?

Shiva's brows pressed together, before she clicked away on the keypad.

 _Princess:_ No…?

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ Never mind, I shouldn't spread it.

Shiva rolled her eyes at the words flashing on her phone. The man had the worst sense of humour. Thoughts of the rain all but pushed aside, Shiva's red painted fingernails typed a quick reply.

 _Princess:_ …-_-

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ I have the heart of tiger and a lifelong ban from the zoo.

 _Princess:_ Dohko ur jokes r awful.

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ A wise Chinese man once said that a bad sense of humour is better than none at all.

 _Princess:_ Was that man u?

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

There were times when Shiva regretted insisting that Dohko get a cellphone. The old warrior had taken to the modern technology with a zeal that was almost frightening, sending a good hundred texts on just the first day he had it, and it had only gotten worse from there. On a daily basis she would receive corny jokes, abundant text emoticons and even memes from Dohko. The messages were always written with precise and proper grammar, the only thing that set him aside from your average teenager with a cell phone.

Shiva's phone buzzed again.

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ What's green and cold and wet all over?

 _Princess:_ Is this another 1 of ur terrible jokes?

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ What's green and cold and wet all over? ^o^

Shiva sighed and decided to humour him.

 _Princess:_ …a frog?

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ No.

 _Fluffy Tiger:_ My Princess when she shows up at the Libra Temple because I know she hates being alone when it rains.

Despite herself, Shiva found herself smiling. Corny jokes and trolling aside, Dohko was one of the kindest men she'd ever met; he'd had to have been for her to fall for him the way she had. As annoying as he could be sometimes, at times like these Shiva loved that she had insisted Dohko get a cellphone. Setting the phone aside Shiva wrapped a shawl around her shoulders in preparation of heading out in the rain.


	5. Training Accidents

**Characters:** Dragon Shiryu, Shunrei  
 **Ships:** They're kids here, so not really shippy.  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Prompt:** "I ripped my pants!"

* * *

Shiryu had done it a thousand times before without a problem. Clench his teeth. Flex his biceps and triceps so that his veins began to bulge. Flex his pectoral muscles till it hurt. His shirt would tear off in shreds, leaving him bare-chested. Only it didn't go as planned this time.

Making hasty excuses to Roshi about forgetting something inside the house, Shiryu shuffled away, backwards. Beat red, he entered the small house at he shared with his master and Shunrei. As he expected he found Shunrei inside, curled up on a cushion with a book. She smiled to see him enter, setting her book aside. "Shiryu! I didn't expect you to be finished training so early."

Shiryu laughed nervously. "Could you? Could you help me with something?" He asked her, feeling his face burning even redder.

Shunrei cocked her head at the flaming red colour of Shiryu's cheeks, a smile forming on her face. "Of course. What happened?"

"I uh, I just." Burying his face in his hands Shiryu blurted out the embarrassing response. "I just ripped my pants."

Shunrei's giggling rang clear in the air. She did her best to conceal as she assured him that she could sew up his pants, but her best wasn't very good. Shiryu doubted that he would live this down anytime soon.


	6. Evicted

**Characters:** Pegasus Seiya, Unicorn Jabu  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** General  
 **Prompt:** "Are you jealous?"  
 **Notes:** At the end of the fic.

* * *

Seiya stormed down the steps of the Sanctuary, daring anything to get in his way. Anger, frustration, worry and a sense of displacement all fought themselves to be the foremost emotion in his mind. A stray rock on one of the steps was kicked away with enough force to send it tumbling down ahead of him. Still storming forward down the stairs, his eyes tracked the stone until it disappeared from view hundreds of steps ahead of him. He wanted to kick something else.

She had sent them away. She was sending them all away. The Cloth Box slung across his back was physically light, but somehow still seemed to weigh down on him enough that his feet almost dragged and would have had his forward rush not been so fueled by the roil of emotions he was sorting through. He was a Saint, his Cloth proved that. His duty was to defend Athena, defend _Saori_ , or die trying. Yet she was sending him away. Back to Japan. Back to a normal life. As if his life had ever been normal, or ever could be.

His headlong rush down the great staircases that lead from Athena's chambers was abruptly stopped when he ran right into someone going the other way.

"Goddammit, watch where you're going Seiya." A disgruntled voice sounded out from the human roadblock. Jabu, his blonde hair messy as ever, and face in a sour expression as was typical for the Unicorn Saint, glared up at Seiya. He was rubbing his forehead where it had knocked into Seiya's.

Ignoring his own throbbing head, Seiya fixed the Cloth box on his shoulder, it having been dislodged slightly when he'd been unbalanced after running into Jabu. Seiya took in the direction Jabu was heading and put two and two together. "Don't bother going to talk to her. I already tried to get her to change her mind," he said as he moved to step around Jabu and continue his flight down the stairs.

Jabu's eyes narrowed in confusion. Crossing his arms, he turned to track Seiya's movements as he stepped around him. "Change whose mind? What are you talking about."

Seiya had just made it passed him, but Jabu's words stopped him in his tracks, one foot raised to descend the next step. He replaced the foot firmly on the stair, and spun on his heels, his eyes hard on Jabu's face. "What do you mean 'what am I talking about'?" Was Jabu playing dumb just to get at him? He knew that he and the Jabu rarely saw eye to eye, but this seemed beyond confrontational even for Jabu. "Don't bother trying to convince Saori to stay."

Jabu looked as confused as Seiya felt. "Seiya, I have honestly no idea what you're talking about right now."

"You mean she didn't…" Seiya couldn't even finish the sentence. Jabu couldn't be saying what he thought he was. She wouldn't do that. Saori just wouldn't.

Jabu made a disgusted sound, that sour look back on his face. "If you're not going to quit it with the cryptic half sentences, I'm leaving ." Waving a hand at him, Jabu turned to leave. Needing an answer to the nagging question now in his mind, Seiya caught Jabu's upper arm, stopping him.

Jabu turned back, pulling his arm out of Seiya's grasp. His mouth was open, eyes flashing, to snap at him, but Seiya cut him off by blurting out. "Saori told us to leave. Me, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki." Jabu's mouth clamped shut in obvious shock. "She told us to go back home, to live normal lives, and not return to the Sanctuary. She-she didn't tell you the same?" He couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true.

"You can't be serious Seiya," Jabu sounded as disbelieving as Seiya had been when Saori had first told him to leave.

"Do you honestly think I'd make something like this up?" Seiya growled at him, his anger at the whole situation bleeding out into his voice. Saori was letting Jabu stay, but forcing Seiya himself to leave? The situation was making less and less sense to him, and only further frustrating him.

Jabu glanced to the side, taking in what Seiya had just said. Seiya thought he caught a flash of triumph cross Jabu's face, flaring his anger even hotter

Seiya had always known that Jabu had been jealous of him and the close relationship he had with Saori. Not that Jabu would ever understand that as much as Seiya respected and admired Saori, it was born from his role as one of her protectors, and later from the friendship that had grown between them. A friendship which Seiya was as surprised as anyone that had developed.

A cynical part of him took that moment to scoff at that very friendship. Some good friendship did. It certainly didn't stop Saori from turning away his every plea to stay in Greece, and coldly telling him to gather his Cloth and leave.

"Is she insane?" The incredulity in Jabu's voice brought Seiya back out of his own thoughts. Jabu's jaw was hanging open slightly, with his upper lip curled and brows pinching to form a small triangle between them. After that smug look that had appeared briefly on Jabu's face, this was not a reaction Seiya had expected from him.

"That's what I said." Seiya found it strange to be agreeing with Jabu. It was like a wolf and a mountain lion deciding to share a kill. "But she made it quite clear that I'm to leave the Sanctuary." That Saori had, leaving not a single loophole for him to wiggle his way through.

Jabu finally closed his gaping jaw. His expression hardened, and he clenched his hands briefly into fists. "We'll take care of her Seiya," Jabu promised, his voice steady.

Seiya met Jabu's unwavering eyes. It was true they never got along, often butted heads, and to be honest Seiya couldn't recall a time when they'd had a conversation which had remained civil through its whole duration. However, if there was one good thing he could say about Jabu, it was that his loyalty to Saori knew no faults. Even if he'd never personally like Jabu, Seiya knew he could trust Jabu's unwavering loyalty to keep Saori safe. Nodding firmly at him, Seiya said, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Jabu mirrored Seiya, inclining his head as well.

And that was it. No handshakes. No farewells. Just that brief nod. Seiya turned, his hands returning to the straps of his Cloth Box as he once again began descending the steps of the Sanctuary.

Odd. The box no longer seemed to weigh down on him as it had before.

* * *

 **A/N-** I just feel the need to clarify that while I made mention of Saori telling Seiya to leave 'coldly', but that's entirely a result of Seiya being the narrorator of this fic, and he's just so angry about the whole situation that that's how he interpreted it. I don't see Saori being cold and cruel as she told them all to leave...


	7. Warmth

**Characters:** Lyfia, Capricorn Shura  
 **Ships:** Shura/Lyfia  
 **Theme:** Fluff  
 **Prompt:** None  
 **Notes:** A gift for a friend.

* * *

Shura hated snow. He hated the freezing trail it left when it slid past his scarf and trickled down his neck. He hated the sound it made, crunching under his boot as he trudged through the bleak and barren landscape during a storm. He hated returning from a trek outdoors, covered in white powder, tracking piles of snow inside with him. Yes, Shura hated the snow, and he hated the cold, but he couldn't bring himself to hate Asgard.

There was a warmth in Asgard that could not be found in the Sanctuary in Greece. The warmth of a smile. The warmth of a pair of bright blue eyes. The warmth of a delicate hand held in his own.

"You've got that dazed look on you face again." A light voice drew Shura out of his wandering thoughts. Lyfia was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed comfortably in front of her. Her long blue hair, freed from its scarf, flowed over her shoulders and down her back.

"Just thinking," Shura replied, a faint smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He always loved the rare times she let her hair down.

Lyfia uncrossed her arms and stepped away from the doorway. "About?" She sounded amused as she walked across the thick carpet that covered the stone floor. She sat herself on the couch beside him, tucking her feet beneath her. Shura was certain some kind of divine magic must have been at work as the long strands of her hair settled around her neatly, not a hair out of place.

"The cold." Shura leaned his left elbow against the back of the couch. Resting his head on his fist, he regarded her sitting beside him with that same faint smile still on his face.

The amusement Shura had heard in Lyfia's voice bubbled out in a small giggle. "Sometimes I wonder why you decided to stay here in Asgard when you could have gone back to the Sanctuary with the others," Lyfia smiled up at him.

Shura lifted his head off his hand, and stretched out with his arm to pull Lyifa snug against his side. Running his hand lightly through her hair, Shura murmured, "Well, I know some ways to ward off the cold here in Asgard." Lyfia's giggles were muffled as she buried his face in his shoulder, pressing closer to him.

"You're not as charming as you think you are Shura." This time Shura joined in on Lyfia's laughter.

Oh yes, there were certain warmths that Shura could only find in the cold, snowy land of Asgard.


	8. 1 - 0

**Characters:** Gemini Kanon, Wyvern Rhadamanthys  
 **Ships:** Kanon/Rhadamanthys  
 **Theme:** Fluff  
 **Prompt:** None  
 **Notes:** A gift for a friend.

* * *

"Goddamnit!"

With a long suffering sigh Kanon set aside the book he had been reading to look across the room at where Rhadamanthys had buried his face angrily in his hands. Rhadamanthys looked up a moment later, gesturing violently in the direction of the television set. On the screen a huddle of men in green striped jerseys were jumping and shouting.

"Do you really need to shout like that?" Kanon supposed the players in green were not on the team that Rhadamanthys was cheering for.

"I wouldn't if this frigging team knew how to play defense," Rhadamanthys scowled as a replay flashed across the screen. "Look at that! They just let him waddle right up to the keeper and score." Rhadamanthys words dissolved into a rumble of curses over the ineptitude of his team.

Kanon eyed the football match on the screen again to see what exactly it was that had gotten Rhadamanthys so worked up. A green striped player ran up the field, kicking the ball to another playr in a same colour jersey. That one raced up to the goalkeeper, easily evading the players in blue to shoot the ball into the net. "Oh no, what a tragedy," Kanon said sardonically. He never could understand Rhadamanthys' obsession with the sport. It held little interest to Kanon himself.

Rhadamanthys shot Kanon a sidelong glare, clearly unimpressed with his lack of reaction to the play. Kanon met his golden eyes with a flat stare of his own. Breaking eye contact, Rhadamanthys snorted indifferently then turned his eyes back to the game. "You're just annoyed that I care more about the game than I do about you."

"I am not," Kanon replied evenly. He picked his book back up and opened it to where he had left off. "I just don't understand why someone can get so frustrated over something as pointless as a football match."

"Besides," Kanon added after a moment, not looking up from the words on the page. "That's a flat out lie and you know it."

Rhadamanthys started to laugh at Kanon's comment, but the sound was lost in another tirade of frustrated curses. Kanon just rolled his eyes. Rhadamanthys' team must have gotten scored on again.


	9. Athena's Greatest Enemy

**Characters:** Unicorn Jabu, Saori Kido  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Humour (I guess?)  
 **Prompt:** "Jabu wondered vaguely, still half asleep and quite grumpy because he was woken, who the hell was yelling at 1:35 in the morning?!"  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's not actually five sentence.

* * *

Still bleary eyed from his rude awakening, Jabu forced himself to get out of bed and headed down the hall toward the source of the disturbance.

He found Saori in one of the small studies that the mansion housed, cowering in the corner with a look of pure horror on her face. Instantly on high alert, Jabu looked around sharply for enemies, only to find none.

Saori raised a shaky hand to point at the far wall, a black speck visible against the plush cream carpet. "S-s-spider! Get rid of it!"

Saori must have caught the look Jabu was giving her, because her demeanor changed as she snapped, "Athena and spiders have a very bad history!"


	10. Snow

**Characters:** Unicorn Jabu, Bear Geki  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Friendship  
 **Prompt:** "The feeling of cold air on his face and snow under his boots was something Geki loved, his companion on the other hand didn't share the same feelings."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

"Geki, my ears are going to freeze off," one very cold, and violently shivering Jabu protested.

"Nonsense, it's just a little chilly," Geki grinned up at the sky, sticking out his tongue to catch a snowflake on its tip. "You'll get used to it in no time," he added, slinging a friendly arm around his shorter companion's shoulder.

"I doubt it," Jabu grumbled under his breath. Chuckling, Geki moved to pull away, but Jabu unexpectedly sidled closer. "Where do you think you're going? You're blocking some of this damned cold!"


	11. A Cooking Disaster

**Characters:** Peacock Shiva, Lotus Agora  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Prompt:** "Cooking wasn't the best skill of Shiva but at least his brother wad there to turn off the fire from the soup... yes, soup in fire."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence. Genderfluid Shiva.

* * *

"Shiva, how do you set soup on fire?" Agora shook his head at his sister's special talent with cooking, sending thick locks of red hair bouncing about his shoulders.

"Well, I turned the stove on, put the pot on it, and I swear I only looked away for a minute or two," Shiva explained. "When I turned back it was on fire."

"You were texting Dohko weren't you?"

"What? No!" Shiva feigned offence but the act was lost when her phone buzzed, Dohko's name appearing on the screen.

Agora just sighed and set about cleaning up the pot full of the solid burnt mass that was once supposed to be soup. "Tonight we'll order takeout. Tomorrow I'm teaching you how to cook for real."

Shiva wasn't really listening,. She was too busy laughing at something Dohko had said, and happily tapping out a response.


	12. Another Cooking Disaster

**Characters:** Pegasus Seiya, Andromeda Shun  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Prompt:** "The day had started off so nice, quiet and peaceful. Yet things went far south around noon when Seiya decided to try his hand at cooking lunch. Shun still had no idea how he managed to get pasta stuck to the ceiling."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

Shun lowered his eyes from the ceiling, still confused by the whole situation. "My only question is how?"

A sheepish grin took hold of Seiya's features, and the Pegasus Saint shrugged his shoulders up so far they nearly brushed his ears. "Would you accept the answer of magic?" Shun's flat stare was reply enough. "Fine, I was cooking and asked Hyoga for help."

Shun nodded sagely. "Ah, that makes sense. At least you didn't set the pasta on fire like he did last time."


	13. The Return of Punny Shun

**Characters:** Phoenix Ikki, Andromeda Shun  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Family, Humour (if you count really bad puns as humour XD)  
 **Prompt:** "There were many things Ikki hated, on the higher part of that list was getting sick with the flu and being stuck in bed."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

"Nii-san, you're burning up!" Shun fretted over Ikki, cold cloth in one hand, Tylenol in the other.

Ikki groaned, his already pounding head seeming to get worse. "Was that a pun, Shun?" Getting sick always meant Shun worrying over him like a mother hen, and Ikki did not appreciate having the tables turned.


	14. Fathers

**Characters:** Pegasus Koga, Orion Eden, (Yuna, Souma, and Ryuho are there too, but they don't actually say anything)  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Humour/Bickering  
 **Prompt:** "The dare between Koga, Ryuho, Soma, and Eden as to who could stay for 24 hours had reached 12:45 pm and Yuna could not stop laughing."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

"You know your dad's name means purple dragon, right? That's like really weird."

"At least his dad wasn't a meteor."

"Shut up Eden! Your dad's a freaking planet."

Yuna, fresh from her own nap just sighed as Koga and Eden fell into another bickering session. It was far from the oddest conversation they'd had since sleep deprivation had begun to set in on the four boys.


	15. Goatman

**Characters:** Capricorn Shura, Cancer Deathmask  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Prompt:** None

* * *

"Goatman. Goatasaurus Rex. The Goatinator."

Shura paused mid-swing, just before the blinding light of Excalibur's honed edge appeared. Flat eyes fell on the Cancer Saint who was stretched out casually on the grass a few feet away. "What are you doing?"

Deathmask chewed absently on a piece of grass, looking the image of relaxation. When he didn't respond Shura prompted him again. "Deathmask?"

Slanted eyes rolled slowly in his direction. "Isn't it obvious?" The Cancer Saint said in a lazy drawl. "I'm trying to think up the most lame nickname possible for you."

Shura sometimes wondered why he even tolerated Deathmask's presence most days. To think he had interrupted his training for that drivel. "You would be an expert at lame nicknames, seeing as you gave yourself the name 'Deathmask'."

An offended noise sounded out from the Cancer Saint, but Shura chose to ignore it. Instead he once again focused on training the blade in his arm.

"I've got it! GoataShuras Rex!"

For a brief moment Shura contemplated practicing his precision with Excalibur instead of strength as he had intended to that afternoon. He was fairly certain he'd be able to sheer of Deathmask's lips without cutting up too much else of him.

Either way though, at least he'd be quiet.


	16. Dreaming of a Quiet Christmas

**Characters:** Bear Geki, Hyrda Ichi, Unicorn Jabu, Lionet Ban  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Friendship/Humour  
 **Prompt:** None

* * *

"I'm dreeeeeeaming of a whiiiiiiite Christmaaaaas!"

"Dear Athena! Geki can you not?" Jabu growled, hands pressed firmly over his ears to try and block out the sound of what Geki considered singing. It sounded more like a dying bear to him than actual singing.

Ichi ran up and threw an arm over Geki's shoulder, throwing his voice in for the next line. "Just liiiiiike the onesssssss I used to knooooooooow!" Now it sounded like a dying snake had joined in as well.

"Just be happy they're not singing that song about why there aren't any unicorns," Ban reasoned from across the room, not at all bothered by what was happening. "We all know how much you like that one."

A look passed between Geki and Ichi, a mischievous sparkle in their eyes. "Well, we can't sing that one without Nachi," Geki said.

"Of course not," Ichi replied, nodding seriously. "But I can go get him!" In a blur Ichi was out of the room and racing down the hall to find Nachi.

Jabu turned his glare on Ban, who was looking decidedly innocent. "You did that on purpose," he accused the Lionet Saint, before sprinting out of the room himself, hoping to find a safe place from his often irritating friends.

He was followed out of the room by dying bear sounds.

"Where the treeeeeeetops glissssssten!"


	17. Caffeine

**Characters:** Virgo Fudo, Aries Kiki, Taurus Harbinger  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Prompt:** ""There's a moral to this I'm sure" Fudo said as he and Harbinger witnessed the mayhem in front of them, "Like what, Kiki and coffee is a dangerous combination?" Harbinger grunted."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

"No, that Athena shouldn't have left a newly crowned Pope in charge of the Sanctuary, two days after he was appointed," Fudo replied, exuding that same air of calm that always surrounded the Virgo Saint, even amidst the chaos Kiki had created.

Harbinger stared up at the mountain of furniture and stray objects that were spilling out Athena's chambers and onto the great steps that lead from them. Even as he watched a small wooden stool, a plate, and a silver goblet popped into existence, adding to the mess.

No one had anticipated just how the caffeine would affect the Aries Saint, and moments after drinking it Kiki had become vibrant with so much excess energy he couldn't stand still. Racing around the Sanctuary it had somehow gotten into his head to use his telekinetic powers to teleport everything to this very spot.

"Tch," Harbinger frowned at Fudo, another cup and a bowl appearing as well, "I told everyone I was a bad choice, didn't I?"


	18. Playing With Fire

**Characters:** Andromeda Shun, Phoenix Ikki, Miho  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Prompt:** ""Well that could have gone better" he mumbled, pointing at them discreetly."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

Shun sighed as good-naturedly as he could given the circumstances. Looking at the group of children huddling in the corner in fright, he thought of just how much of an understatement his brothers words were. Miho fluttered around the orphans, desperately trying to calm them down.

"Maybe next time Saori asks us to help entertain the kids, you don't include real fire?" Shun said, putting delicate emphasis on those last two words.

"Might not be a bad idea," Ikki grunted, a faint, embarrassed blush reddening his cheeks. "At least she'll be able to afford to build a new orphanage."


	19. Do You Dance?

**Characters:** Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Pandora  
 **Ships:** Rhadamanthys/Pandora  
 **Theme:** Not quite fluffy enough to be called 'fluff'  
 **Prompt:** "There were two good things about the masquerade ball: the first one, that the mask hid Rhadamanthys' eyebrow. The second one, that Pandora was beside him."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

"Do you dance?" Rhadamanthys lowered his head, so the words could be whispered to the woman beside him.

Dark eyes, mostly hidden by the jeweled mask she wore, fluttered up to meet his own. "No." Amazing how she was able to make even the flat denial sound almost regal.

"Too bad," Rhadamanthys said, his voice dropping into a husky enticement. "Because I do." Without another word, he took her hand in his and swept her off to join those already twirling around the ballroom floor. Despite her initial protest, Pandora glided along willingly beside him.


	20. Support

**Characters:** Dragon Ryuho, Aquila Yuna  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
 **Prompt:** "Everyone said Ryuho was a lot like his dad and that was perfectly fine, but the truth was he was more like his mom, especially to his friends."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

Hours had passed since they'd escaped the Darkness Temple, and Yuna, sitting off to the side on her own, was still crying. Her tears were silent, with the only hint at all being the way her shoulders hitched up sharply with each breath. Quietly, Ryuho crept up to her side and wrapped one of their traveling blankets around her, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze as he did so. It was a small comfort, but all he could offer her.

The smile she turned up to him was sad but grateful.


	21. Meow

**Characters:** Cancer Deathmask, Pisces Aphrodite  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Crack  
 **Prompt:** None  
 **Notes:** I don't even have an explanation for why this exists, but it does, so here you go.

* * *

"Why did you adopt fourteen cats?"

Deathmask, lounging amidst piles of meowing fluff, raised his head just enough to meet Aphrodite's eyes. In the most long suffering voice that had ever graced the ears of mortal men the Cancer Saint sighed, "Because they understand me."

He flopped his head back down, only to have a large calico decide that his face would make an excellent place to lay down.

"See," his voice came out muffled as his mouth was surrounded by fur. "This one is even trying to kill me. If she succeeded, you could even say she's my 'death mask'."


	22. Snark

**Characters:** Portrayer Phantasos, Capricorn El Cid  
 **Ships:** Phan/El Cid  
 **Theme:** Humour  
 **Prompt:** "His Gold Cloth was shining like if it had absorbed all the sunlight that was entering the room, however, what really attracted Phantasos' attention was Capricorn's indigo eyes"  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

"Why so sullen looking, Ciddy?" Phantasos batted her long lashes at the Capricorn Saint, letting the words out as a purr.

El Cid's frown deepened, a furrow stretching across the bridge of his nose. "Did you just call me 'Ciddy'?"

"What? Too dignified for nicknames, Capridork?"


	23. Bear Hugs

**Characters:** Unicorn Jabu, Bear Geki  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Humour/Friendship  
 **Prompt:** "Can you put me down now- this is getting embarrassing."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

"This was funny when we were kids, it's not anymore," Jabu growled at Geki as blood rushed to his head.

"But do you know what wasn't funny, even when we were kids?" Jabu just knew Geki was grinning, a big, wide, grin that ate up most of his face. Asshole. "You having a temper tantrum. So, calm down, apologize and then I'll put you down."

With each ankle held firmly in one of Geki's massive palms, and the tips of his hair brushing along the floor, Jabu grumbled angrily under his breath. Geki just kept grinning.


	24. Myths

**Characters:** Aquila Yuna, Aria  
 **Ships:** None  
 **Theme:** Friendship  
 **Prompt:** ""Yuna do you think all myths were or are real?" Aria looked over the top of her book to glance at her friend."  
 **Notes:** Five Sentence Fic. No it's probably not actually five sentence.

* * *

Yuna paused at Aria's words, looking up from her own book she was reading. "In a sense," she replied after a time. Closing her book, but keeping her place with her finger, Yuna elaborated. "For instance, do I think there was once a man of of incredible strength names Hercules? Certainly. Do I think he battled a hydra or had to deal with man eating horses? Maybe not."

"But Athena, and her wars with other gods? You believe in them don't you?"

"How could I not? We've seen her legacy. Saints, the Cloths, but some myths, I think they're just stories. Passed down by people, and sometimes things are changed and embellished as they pass by word of mouth."


End file.
